


Courtroom Drama

by Africanwilderness



Series: Mostly Cabenson Ramblings (with occasional appearances from other L&O/L&O SVU stars) [1]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Courtroom, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Basically shameless smut between Alexandra Cabot (trainee Attorney) and Connie Rubirosa (ADA L&O) with a teasing mention of Olivia Benson too.





	Courtroom Drama

_The hollowness of her cheekbones, the bounce of her mahogany mane, the elegant sway of her hips as her legs scissor across the courtroom as she lays the full force of her summation on yet another unsuspecting jury._

Trainee Attorney Alexandra Cabot has spent too many hours sitting at the back of the Supreme Courtroom, intending to take notes but in actuality, day dreaming about the radiant Connie Rubirosa wrapping those endless legs around her midriff.

So, it was with nothing short of nausating and arousal inducing shock, that the woman she has observed with something akin to carnal awe for months, is suddenly standing in front of her trainee desk. Alex finds herself struck dumb by the gorgeous oval spheres staring at her. She swallows sharply as she waits for her heroin to speak.

‘Are you Alexandra Cabot?’ Connie asks as she folds her arms across her chest. Alex just nods dumbly as she tries to find her voice. ‘Great! Follow me. You’re my second chair for the day?’ _What?_

Alex snaps herself out of her trance as she trails after Connie’s perfection.

-+-+-+-+-+

‘For the day’ turned into a full week of watching Connie stretch her ADA muscles against the dregs of New York’s underbelly.

Alex’s eyes can’t help gliding from those dark mahogany locks down to Connie’s tanned, sinewed calves as the ADA stalks back to their court desk. When Alex’s eyes meet Connie’s, the look of mild surprise in the ADA’s eyes causes a blush to surge up from Alex’s toes, engulfing her in embarrassed mortification. She immediately lowers her eyes, feigning interest in her paperwork, utterly mortified the leading lady of her fantasies has caught her checking her out. _Fuck!_ The generally composed trainee bites her lip, still feeling Connie’s eyes on her.

‘Miss Rubirosa?’ Petrovsky’s voice pierces thru the moment. Connie finally tears her eyes away from Cabot.

-+-+-+-+-+

Alex drops her laden suitcase on her apartment floor, exhausted and exhilarated after spending a full week within two inches of the most beautiful woman she has ever known. She swore she saw interest swimming in those liquid brown eyes when Connie caught her in the act.

The omni-present heat in the pit of her stomach has been building since the moment Connie stood in front of her desk on the Monday morning. Alex has ignored it for four torturous days, evenings and nights, thinking Connie would somehow know if she gave into her urges. But the constant hunger radiating thru her abdomen now screams for her immediate attention.

Alex quickly jogs to her bedroom and lays down on the bed. She doesn’t bother peeling off her clothes, her body requiring her ministrations right this instant. Alex releases her silk shirt from her pencil skirt and proceeds to lower her hand below her waistband. She shuts her eyes, remembering Connie’s simmering brown eyes pinning her with a look of surprise and intrigue as her fingers begin stroking her engorged clit. _God those eyes._ Alex imagines Connie’s lips on hers, right there in the courtroom. Alex imagines her tasting of spices, her tongue lightly teasing Connie’s lips as she waits for the brunette goddess to open her mouth. As their kiss grows more urgent, desperate, hungry, Alex moves to stand, needing closer contact with her own personal brand of heroin. Connie stands with her, not wanting to break the kiss as Alex’s hands start roaming her body. Connie gasps slightly in surprise at the young trainee’s actions, her own reactions as she pulls Alex closer, until their bodies fuse against each other, their hands caressing, memorizing each-others graceful forms.

Alex gasps as Connie suddenly takes control, pushing her down onto their court desk as she begins tearing at Alex’s clothing, a predatory determination in her spellbinding eyes.

Petrovsky aggressively raps her gavel. ‘Order! Miss Rubirosa, Miss Cabot! Order in the court room or I’ll hold you both in contempt!’

Connie doesn’t bat an eyelid as she begins ravaging Alex’s body, using her hands to explore every inch of her, her lips tickling Alex’s neck as her fingers brush against Alex’s clothed crotch. Alex rakes her fingers thru Connie’s thick locks as she pleads for the ADA to take her. ‘Please Conn…’

Connie doesn’t need further coaxing, her hand delving inside Alex’s panties as her fingers begin stroking her clit furiously. Their mouths fuse once more as Connie’s fingers quicken their tempo, causing Alex to gasp in both the courtroom and in her bedroom as she rocks her hips to intensify the heat building, raging thru her sex.

Alex imagines Connie replacing her fingers with her mouth, her tongue teasing and her lips suckling Alex’s swollen clit to distraction as the crowded Supreme Court watches on, transfixed by these two outwardly stern, professional and undeniably beautiful attorney’s performing cunnilingus in the middle of the courtroom.

Connie’s skilled tongue torments Alex’s clitoris as she runs two fingers down Alex’s entrance. Before Alex can catch her breath, Connie pushes both fingers inside and against her front wall, curling them into Alex’s g-spot.

Alex can no longer control the whispers of orgasm tormenting her. The waves become ever stronger as her hips thrust rapidly against Connie’s incredibly attentive efforts. Alex’s thighs clamp against Connie’s head, holding her willingly captive as the ADA dines on Alex’s core.

One last flick of Connie’s tongue and stroke of her fingers causes Alex’s vision to narrow, her legs to shake, her body to tremble as the exquisite waves of pleasure crash and pummel thru her.

Alex continues to stroke herself thru her mind-blowing orgasm as her entire world shifts with the power of it.

Several moments later, Alex lays prone on her bed, panting and covered with a film of sweat, glorifying in the strength of her release. A knock at the door interrupts her aftershocks. _Shit!_ She quickly stands and races to the mirror, trying to preen herself into some semblance of order that doesn’t scream sex and bed hair before she looks thru the spy hole. _Oh…_ Alex swallows the lump materialising in her throat and breathes deeply in an attempt to curtail the renewed arousal rioting thru her every nerve ending.

Alex opens the door to not only her mahogany haired goddess, Connie Rubirosa, but to another brunette beauty she has not met before.

Both women take in the dishevelled sight of Alexandra Cabot. This bold trainee has no idea what a breath-taking vision she makes, both brunettes having only one word on their minds gawking at this flaxen haired beauty: _Sex_.

‘Alex, I… is this a bad time?’ Connie asks, an adorable smirk playing on her lips. A blush quickly floods Alex’s features.

‘Ah… no,’ is all the tongue tied trainee can muster.

‘Okay. I want to introduce you to Detective Olivia Benson. I thought it would be useful for you to shadow her for a day to see the law side of proceedings.’

_God help me!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos /constructive feedback.


End file.
